Big Brother Worries
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: China tries his best to raise his siblings. He is patient, kind, loving, and stern when he has to be. Asian Family Fluff!


**Big Brother Worries**

China finished the final wrappings of the bandage before tying it snugly. He then looked down at his little brother and smiled. "There, how does that feel Kiku?"

"Good. Thank you onii-chan," The usually emotionless child answered, smiling back slightly.

Only minutes before, all of the children were taking a break from their studies and playing outside. Then suddenly South Korea had run in screaming bloody murder, informing China that Japan was hurt. Naturally that had alarmed the older nation greatly, and he had run outside to discover that a sharp piece of bamboo had gone straight into the child's foot while they were playing.

It was a very deep would, but luckily the bones were completely missed. Basically there was just a lot of blood, which was a scary thing in itself. Taiwan, Hong Kong, and South Korea had all been very panicked. Japan himself had seemed in shock, staring at the pool of blood leaking from his foot with wide eyes.

China had gone into instant big brother mode. He'd carefully inspected the wound before carrying Japan gently inside to fix him up. Even though he'd tried his best to stay calm, it had been impossible to calm his fast beating heart.

He lifted Japan off the table and into his arms. "Bed rest, for the remainder of the day I think. We don't want you walking on that foot yet aru."

"Yay, Aniki fixed Kiku all up. He's the best!" Korea sang happily.

"Gege, thank for for fixing him!" Taiwan said earnestly.

"He's as good as new now!" Hong Kong added brightly.

China smiled back at them. "It's my job as a big brother. Now go back outside and play carefully. I will call you inside soon so you can resume your studies."

They hurried back out to get as much play time as possible, which left China to get Japan settled down to sleep. It was a great scare, but thankfully things had turned out well.

* * *

"We're going to be in so much trouble!" Im Yong Soo moaned all too dramatically. "Aniki is going to be so mad!"

Kiku didn't respond to this. In his opinion their older brother would probably be more worried than mad, but he would probably still punish them. After all, he had specifically told them to be home in one hour, and they'd been gone for almost three. Now it was growing dark, and the boys had finally found the right path home.

The house was lit up inside, which meant that Yao and the other's were home.

"Do you think he'll cane us? Or make us sit on our hands till they're numb? Or dig holes outside until our hands are raw and bleeding? Or maybe-"

"I don't think he'll go that far," Kiku interrupted to shut him up, and then smiled. "Or at least not with me. You are the one who wanted to see the toy shop, and I was only going after you. You got us lost in town."

Im Yong Soo's eyes widened. "No way, it was both our faults! And Aniki loves me more, so you'll get punished the worst!"

By now they had reached the front door. But before Kiku could slide it open, the door opened itself. Their big brother stood before them, tall and beautiful in the moonlight. Instead of smiling warmly at them as he usually did, he frowned.

"I was just heading out to come look for you. Have neither of you any sense of time?"

Each boy bowed his head, and Kiku spoke for them. "We're sorry onii-chan. Im Yong Soo and I got lost in town."

"But it was all Kiku's fault Aniki!" Im Yong Soo blurted out.

"It wasn't!" Kiku hissed softly, practically seeing red. It was times like these when he wished he had no siblings to place blame on him. Yao however, had not changed his angry expression.

"It does not matter whose fault it was, the result was the same. You had me and your other siblings worried sick. I ought to have you retrieve some bamboo right now," He said sternly, but his expression then softened a bit. "But it is late out, so we will deal with this tomorrow. For now, each of you go get changed and sleep. You missed dinner, so you shall have nothing to eat."

Im Yong Soo groaned at this, but followed Kiku inside. Each child had to admit, home was warm and safe. Perhaps Yao could be stern, but he always looked after them, which explained why two bowls of hot rice appeared by their beds not long after they had settled down for the night.

* * *

"Gege, can I play with the other girls in town today?"

Taiwan's question started her older brother. They had all just finished breakfast, and were now doing their chores. Taiwan was clearing the table and washing the dishes while Yao himself was saving the leftover food.

"You want to play with humans?" He asked, a little skeptical. "Why is that? You don't want to play with your siblings aru?"

"Vietnam says she's too old to play now. Korea and Hong Kong only like to play boys games. Japan sometimes plays dolls with me, but I know he doesn't really like to. But when we were at the market the other day I saw some girls who looked my age playing dolls together." She explained all in one breath.

China hesitated. "Well I suppose I don't mind you playing with the other girls, but I am not sure I want you in town all by yourself."

"I know the way home, and I won't be long at all!" She assured him, bouncing on her small bare feet eagerly.

"Well...alright" China relented. "But be very careful. And be back at noontime. I do not want to have to come and get you."

"Thank you Gege!" She squealed and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to go get my doll right now. Oh I can't wait!"

China was not able to say anything more as his little sister ran from the room to change and retrieve her favorite toy. As she went out the front door and started running down the path, he only barely remembered to yell, "Remember to use your human name around them!"

Taiwan's only response was to wave back at him, skipping further and further out of view. China briefly considered accompanying her there, but there was much work to do around home today.

"Aniki, if you're worried then I can go with her!" Im Yong Soo suggested, instantly catching onto his feelings.

"Very clever child, but not a chance." Yao responded. "You and Kiku are going to be spending the whole day working in the garden. No play today for you two."

"But Aniki!"

"No 'buts' aru! Next time be home on time."

**a/n: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated lately! I just have the usual excuses: School, life, my birthday last weekend, family drama you know, all that jazz. Anyways, I was just in that 'Asian family fluff' mood. Let me know if you'd like some more random snippets with these guys please! **


End file.
